Vorlage:Skill-List
| "Seid vorbereitet!" = "Brace Yourself!" | "Bei Urals Hammer!" = "By Ural's Hammer!" | "Can't touch this!" = "Can't Touch This!" | Angriff! = "Charge!" | "Feigling!" = "Coward!" | "Weicht aus!" = "Dodge This!" | "Stolpert nicht!" = "Don't Trip!" | "Zieht Euch zurück!" = "Fall Back!" | Fürchtet mich! = Fear Me! | "Findet ihren Schwachpunkt!" = "Find Their Weakness!" | "Erledigt ihn!" = "Finish Him!" | Für höhere Gerechtigkeit! = "For Great Justice!" | "Zielt auf die Augen!" = "Go for the Eyes!" | "Helft mir!" = "Help Me!" | "Ich bin am stärksten!" = "I Am The Strongest!" | "Ich bin unaufhaltbar!" = "I Am Unstoppable!" | "Das war Absicht!" = "I Meant to Do That!" | Ich werde Euch rächen! = I Will Avenge You! | Ich überlebe! = I Will Survive! | "Schon unterwegs!" = "Incoming!" | "Es ist nur eine Fleischwunde." = "It's just a flesh wound." | "Geht voran!" = "Lead the Way!" | "Beeilt Euch!" = "Make Haste!" | "Nehmt Euch Zeit!" = "Make Your Time!" | "Gebt nicht auf!" = "Never Give Up!" | "Ergebt Euch nicht!" = "Never Surrender!" | "Niemand darf vorbei!" = "None Shall Pass!" | "Auf Eure Knie!" = "On Your Knees!" | "Rückzug!" = "Retreat!" | "Rettet Euch selbst!" = "Save Yourselves!" | Schilde hoch! = "Shields Up!" | "Haltet Eure Stellung!" = "Stand Your Ground!" | "Die Macht ist Euer!" = "The Power Is Yours!" | "Es gibt nichts zu befürchten!" = "There's Nothing to Fear!" | "Sie brennen!" = "They're on Fire!" | Bis ans Limit! = To the Limit! | Der Sieg ist mein! = Victory is Mine! | Passt auf Euch auf! = "Watch Yourself!" | "Wir werden wiederkommen!" = "We Shall Return!" | "Ihr werdet sterben!" = "You Will Die!" | "Ihr seid ganz allein!" = "You're All Alone!" | "Ihr seid alle Schwächlinge!" = "You Are All Weaklings!" | "Ihr bewegt Euch wie ein Zwerg!" = "You Move Like a Dwarf!" | Ein Funken Arglist = A Touch of Guile | Angehäufter Schmerz = Accumulated Pain | Aegis = Aegis | Nachbeben = Aftershock | Aggressiver Refrain = Aggressive Refrain | Qualvoller Hieb = Agonizing Chop | Todesqual = Agony | Lufteinstimmung = Air Attunement | Flair der Entzauberung = Air of Disenchantment | Flair der Verzauberung = Air of Enchantment | Hochnäsigkeit = Air of Superiority | Alkars Alchemiesäure = Alkar's Alchemical Acid | Freundschaft = Amity | Antlitz des Ahnen = Ancestor's Visage | Wut der Vorfahren = Ancestors' Rage | Aneurysma = Aneurysm | Engelsbindung = Angelic Bond | Engelsschutz = Angelic Protection | Angorodons Starren = Angorodon's Gaze | Qual = Anguish | Gequält war Lingwah = Anguished Was Lingwah | Knochenteufel beleben = Animate Bone Fiend | Knochenschreck beleben = Animate Bone Horror | Knochendiener beleben = Animate Bone Minions | Fleischgolem beleben = Animate Flesh Golem | Schlurfschreck beleben = Animate Shambling Horror | Vampirschreck beleben = Animate Vampiric Horror | Hymne der Störung = Anthem of Disruption | Hymne des Neids = Anthem of Envy | Hymne der Flamme = Anthem of Flame | Hymne der Wut = Anthem of Fury | Hymne der Führung = Anthem of Guidance | Hymne der Müdigkeit = Anthem of Weariness | Gegengift-Siegel = Antidote Signet | Gift auftragen = Apply Poison | Blitzbogen = Arc Lightning | Arkanes Rätsel = Arcane Conundrum | Arkanes Echo = Arcane Echo | Arkane Schwäche = Arcane Languor | Arkane Entwendung = Arcane Larceny | Arkane Mimikry = Arcane Mimicry | Arkaner Diebstahl = Arcane Thievery | Arkaner Eifer = Arcane Zeal | Siegel des Bogenschützen = Archer's Signet | Bogenschuss = Arcing Shot | Arie der Wiederherstellung = Aria of Restoration | Arie des Eifers = Aria of Zeal | Erdrüstung = Armor of Earth | Frostrüstung = Armor of Frost | Nebelrüstung = Armor of Mist | Rüstung der Heiligkeit = Armor of Sanctity | Rüstung der Gefühllosigkeit = Armor of Unfeeling | Aschenexplosion = Ash Blast | Versprechen des Assassinen = Assassin's Promise | Mittel des Assassinen = Assassin's Remedy | Verzauberungen angreifen = Assault Enchantments | Asurischer Scan = Asuran Scan | Schwund = Atrophy | Einblick des Angreifers = Attacker's Insight | Eingestimmt war Songkai = Attuned Was Songkai | Todesomen = Augury of Death | Aura der Verschiebung = Aura of Displacement | Glaubensaura = Aura of Faith | Aura der Heiligen Macht = Aura of Holy Might | Wiederherstellungs-Aura = Aura of Restoration | Aura der Stabilität = Aura of Stability | Aura des Lich = Aura of the Lich | Dornenaura = Aura of Thorns | Auraschneider = Aura Slicer | Günstiger Schlag = Auspicious Blow | Günstige Beschwörung = Auspicious Incantation | Günstige Abwehr = Auspicious Parry | Balthasars Avatar = Avatar of Balthazar | Dwaynas Avatar = Avatar of Dwayna | Grenths Avatar = Avatar of Grenth | Lyssas Avatar = Avatar of Lyssa | Melandrus Avatar = Avatar of Melandru | Das Blut erwecken = Awaken the Blood | Ehrfurcht = Awe | Harkenaxt = Axe Rake | Axtdrehung = Axe Twist | Rückenbrecher = Backbreaker | Rückschlag = Backfire | Ausgeglichene Haltung = Balanced Stance | Ballade der Wiederherstellung = Ballad of Restoration | Balthasars Aura = Balthazar's Aura | Balthasars Pendel = Balthazar's Pendulum | Balthasars Wut = Balthazar's Rage | Balthasars Geist = Balthazar's Spirit | Siegel des Ruins = Bane Signet | Verbannung = Banish | Bannstoß = Banishing Strike | Barbarischer Schnitt = Barbarous Slice | Stachelpfeile = Barbed Arrows | Siegel der Widerhaken = Barbed Signet | Stachelspeer = Barbed Spear | Stachelfalle = Barbed Trap | Widerhaken = Barbs | Sperrfeuer = Barrage | Kampfwut = Battle Rage | Kohlenbett = Bed of Coals | Verführerischer Dunst = Beguiling Haze | Bauchklatscher = Belly Smash | Berserkerhaltung = Berserker Stance | Bestienwut = Bestial Fury | Bestienattacke = Bestial Mauling | Bestiensprung = Bestial Pounce | Fesselnde Ketten = Binding Chains | Bitterkalt = Bitter Chill | Schwarzer Lotus-Stoß = Black Lotus Strike | Stoß der schwarzen Mantis = Black Mantis Thrust | Schwarzpulvermine = Black Powder Mine | Schwarzer Spinnen-Stoß = Black Spider Strike | Blackout = Blackout | Stahlklingen = Blades of Steel | Klingenumkehr-Refrain = Bladeturn Refrain | Loderndes Finale = Blazing Finale | Lodernder Speer = Blazing Spear | Gesegnete Aura = Blessed Aura | Gesegnetes Licht = Blessed Light | Gesegnetes Siegel = Blessed Signet | Blind war Mingson = Blind Was Mingson | Blitzblendung = Blinding Flash | Blendpulver = Blinding Powder | Blendende Welle = Blinding Surge | Blutsbande = Blood Bond | Bluttrinker = Blood Drinker | Blut ist Kraft = Blood is Power | Blut des Aggressoren = Blood of the Aggressor | Blut des Meisters = Blood of the Master | Bluterneuerung = Blood Renewal | Blutritual = Blood Ritual | Blutgesang = Bloodsong | Verschwommene Sicht = Blurred Vision | Körperschlag = Body Blow | Körperschuss = Body Shot | Bonettis Verteidigung = Bonetti's Defense | Segen der Schöpfung = Boon of Creation | Siegel des Segens = Boon Signet | Dornenranken = Brambles | Rauf-Kopfstoß = Brawling Headbutt | Feueratem = Breath of Fire | Atem des Großen Zwergs = Breath of the Great Dwarf | Stahlspitzenpfeil = Broad Head Arrow | Schonungsloser Schlag = Brutal Strike | Grausame Waffe = Brutal Weapon | Angriff des Bullen = Bull's Charge | Bullenstoß = Bull's Strike | Brennender Pfeil = Burning Arrow | Brennender Refrain = Burning Refrain | Brennender Schild = Burning Shield | Brennende Eile = Burning Speed | Aggressiver Ausbruch = Burst of Aggression | Kakophonie = Cacophony | Kalkuliertes Risiko = Calculated Risk | Ruf der Eile = Call of Haste | Ruf des Schutzes = Call of Protection | Ankündigungs-Schuss = Called Shot | Trittnägel = Caltrops | Angriff des Verwalters = Caretaker's Charge | Geißelungs-Siegel = Castigation Signet | Siegel der Verätzung = Cautery Signet | Kettenblitz = Chain Lightning | Gelenkter Schlag = Channeled Strike | Kanalisieren = Channeling | Chaossturm = Chaos Storm | Angreifender Schlag = Charging Strike | Tier zähmen = Charm Animal | Brusttrommler = Chest Thumper | Frostbeulen = Chilblains | Kühler Sieg = Chilling Victory | Kühle Winde = Chilling Winds | Würgegas = Choking Gas | Chor der Wiederherstellung = Chorus of Restoration | Aufgeworfene Erde = Churning Earth | Gezeter der Seelen = Clamor of Souls | Spalten = Cleave | Tausend-Bären-Prügel = Club of a Thousand Bears | Ungeschick = Clumsiness | Tier erquicken = Comfort Animal | Kameradschaft = Companionship | Erschweren = Complicate | Erschütterungsschuss = Concussion Shot | Feuersbrunst = Conflagration | Verwirrende Bilder = Confusing Images | Flammenbeschwörung = Conjure Flame | Frost beschwören = Conjure Frost | Blitzbeschwörung = Conjure Lightning | Alptraum beschwören = Conjure Nightmare | Trugbild beschwören = Conjure Phantasm | Kadaver verzehren = Consume Corpse | Seele verzehren = Consume Soul | Erkrankung = Contagion | Gebot der Reinheit = Contemplation of Purity | Verhexungen umwandeln = Convert Hexes | Überzeugung = Conviction | Verzauberung verderben = Corrupt Enchantment | Gegenschlag = Counter Blow | Gegenangriff = Counterattack | Verkrüppelnde Qual = Crippling Anguish | Verkrüppelungs-Hymne = Crippling Anthem | Verkrüppelnder Dolch = Crippling Dagger | Verkrüppelungs-Schuss = Crippling Shot | Verkrüppelnder Hieb = Crippling Slash | Verkrüppelnder Schwung = Crippling Sweep | Verkrüppelnder Sieg = Crippling Victory | Kritische Beweglichkeit = Critical Agility | Kritischer Hieb = Critical Chop | Kritische Verteidigungen = Critical Defenses | Kritisches Auge = Critical Eye | Kritischer Stoß = Critical Strike | Kreuzfeuer = Crossfire | Grober Schwung = Crude Swing | Grausamer Speer = Cruel Spear | Grausam war Daoshen = Cruel Was Daoshen | Vernichtender Schlag = Crushing Blow | Schrei der Frustration = Cry of Frustration | Schmerzensschrei = Cry of Pain | Kristallwelle = Crystal Wave | Eifer des Sektierers = Cultist's Fervor | Verhexung heilen = Cure Hex | Zyklonaxt = Cyclone Axe | Tanzende Dolche = Dancing Daggers | Dunkle Abtrünnigkeit = Dark Apostasy | Dunkle Aura = Dark Aura | Dunkles Band = Dark Bond | Dunkle Flucht = Dark Escape | Dunkle Wut = Dark Fury | Dunkler Pakt = Dark Pact | Dunkles Gefängnis = Dark Prison | Preschen = Dash | Tödliche Eile = Deadly Haste | Tödliches Paradoxon = Deadly Paradox | Tödliche Entgegnung = Deadly Riposte | Todesblüte = Death Blossom | Todesnova = Death Nova | Todespakt-Siegel = Death Pact Signet | Angriff des Todes = Death's Charge | Rückzug des Todes = Death's Retreat | Tödliche Kühlung = Deathly Chill | Tödlicher Schwarm = Deathly Swarm | Entkräftungs-Schuss = Debilitating Shot | Köpfen = Decapitate | Tiefgefrieren = Deep Freeze | Eifer des Verteidigers = Defender's Zeal | Verteidigungshymne = Defensive Anthem | Verteidigungshaltung = Defensive Stance | Trotzig war Xinrae = Defiant Was Xinrae | Verteidigung entweihen = Defile Defenses | Verzauberungen schänden = Defile Enchantments | Fleisch schänden = Defile Flesh | Pfeilablenkung = Deflect Arrows | Geschickter Schlag = Deft Strike | Schmerz trotzen = Defy Pain | Dämonenfleisch = Demonic Flesh | Verhexungen zurückweisen = Deny Hexes | Verderbtheit = Depravity | Verzauberungsschändung = Desecrate Enchantments | Verzweifelter Stoß = Desperate Strike | Verzweiflungsschlag = Desperation Blow | Vernichtung = Destruction | Vernichtend war Glaive = Destructive Was Glaive | Entschlossener Schuss = Determined Shot | Verheerender Hammer = Devastating Hammer | Entwaffnen = Disarm | Verzauberung entlassen = Discharge Enchantment | Disziplinierte Haltung = Disciplined Stance | Zwietracht = Discord | Entzauberung = Disenchantment | Zerstückeln = Dismember | Zustand aufheben = Dismiss Condition | Verschiebung = Displacement | Unterbrechende Genauigkeit = Disrupting Accuracy | Unterbrechender Hieb = Disrupting Chop | Unterbrechender Dolch = Disrupting Dagger | Unterbrechender Ausfall = Disrupting Lunge | Unterbrechender Schuss = Disrupting Shot | Unterbrechender Dolchstoß = Disrupting Stab | Unterbrechender Wurf = Disrupting Throw | Missklang = Dissonance | Verzerrung = Distortion | Ablenkungsschlag = Distracting Blow | Ablenk-Schuss = Distracting Shot | Ablenkender Stoß = Distracting Strike | Ablenkung = Diversion | Verhexungen umleiten = Divert Hexes | Göttlicher Segen = Divine Boon | Göttliche Heilung = Divine Healing | Göttliche Intervention = Divine Intervention | Göttlicher Geist = Divine Spirit | Abducken = Dodge | Dolyak-Siegel = Dolyak Signet | Untergang = Doom | Doppeldrache = Double Dragon | Drachenhieb = Dragon Slash | Drachenstampfer = Dragon's Stomp | Täuschungen entziehen = Drain Delusions | Verzauberung entziehen = Drain Enchantment | Zustände entziehen = Draw Conditions | Geist entziehen = Draw Spirit | Betrunkener Schlag = Drunken Blow | Betrunkener Meister = Drunken Master | Dryders Verteidigungen = Dryder's Defenses | Doppelschuss = Dual Shot | Stumpfe Waffe = Dulled Weapon | Staubdecke = Dust Cloak | Staubfalle = Dust Trap | Zwergen-Kampfhaltung = Dwarven Battle Stance | Zwergenstabilität = Dwarven Stability | Dwaynas Kuss = Dwayna's Kiss | Dwaynas Leid = Dwayna's Sorrow | Dwaynas Berührung = Dwayna's Touch | Ohrenbiss = Ear Bite | Erdeinstimmung = Earth Attunement | Erdrüttler = Earth Shaker | Erdbindung = Earthbind | Irdene Fesseln = Earthen Shackles | Erdbeben = Earthquake | Ebon-Kampfstandarte des Mutes = Ebon Battle Standard of Courage | Ebon-Kampfstandarte der Ehre = Ebon Battle Standard of Honor | Ebon-Kampfstandarte der Weisheit = Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom | Ebon-Staubaura = Ebon Dust Aura | Ebon-Flucht = Ebon Escape | Ebonfalke = Ebon Hawk | Ebon-Vorhut-Assassinen-Unterstützung = Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support | Ebon-Vorhut-Heckenschützen-Unterstützung = Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support | Echo = Echo | Rand der Auslöschung = Edge of Extinction | Elementareinstimmung = Elemental Attunement | Elementare Flamme = Elemental Flame | Elementarlord = Elemental Lord | Elementarwiderstand = Elemental Resistance | Ausdrückliche Entfernung = Empathic Removal | Empathie = Empathy | Ermächtigung = Empowerment | Verzauberte Eile = Enchanted Haste | Rätsel des Verzauberers = Enchanter's Conundrum | Schmerz ertragen = Endure Pain | Dauerhafte Harmonie = Enduring Harmony | Dauerhaftes Toxin = Enduring Toxin | Energisch war Lee Sa = Energetic Was Lee Sa | Energie bringender Chor = Energizing Chorus | Energie bringendes Finale = Energizing Finale | Treibwind = Energizing Wind | Energieexplosion = Energy Blast | Energiesegen = Energy Boon | Energiebrand = Energy Burn | Energieentzug = Energy Drain | Energiewelle = Energy Surge | Energie abzapfen = Energy Tap | Schwächende Aufladung = Enervating Charge | Schwächen = Enfeeble | Schwächendes Blut = Enfeebling Blood | Schwächende Berührung = Enfeebling Touch | Erzürnter Ausfall = Enraged Lunge | Erzürnter Schlag = Enraged Smash | Wütender Angriff = Enraging Charge | Schlingnatter = Entangling Asp | Verzauberungen vergiften = Envenom Enchantments | Epidemie = Epidemic | Tagundnachtgleiche = Equinox | Angriff des Eremiten = Eremite's Attack | Eifer des Eremiten = Eremite's Zeal | Eruption = Eruption | Flucht = Escape | Essenzbindung = Essence Bond | Essenzschlag = Essence Strike | Ewige Aura = Eternal Aura | Ätherschmaus = Ether Feast | Herr über den Äther = Ether Lord | Äther-Alptraum = Ether Nightmare | Äther-Phantom = Ether Phantom | Ätherprisma = Ether Prism | Ätherwunder = Ether Prodigy | Äthererneuerung = Ether Renewal | Äther-Siegel = Ether Signet | Ätherische Bürde = Ethereal Burden | Ätherisches Licht = Ethereal Light | Ausweiden = Eviscerate | Henkerschlag = Executioner's Strike | Ermüdender Angriff = Exhausting Assault | Verhexungen vertreiben = Expel Hexes | Expertenfokus = Expert Focus | Gewandtheit des Profis = Expert's Dexterity | Explosives Wachstum = Explosive Growth | Verteidigungen aufdecken = Expose Defenses | Verzauberungen ausmerzen = Expunge Enchantments | Zustände ausweiten = Extend Conditions | Verzauberungen ausweiten = Extend Enchantments | Löschen = Extinguish | Mutlosigkeit = Faintheartedness | Vertrauensvolle Intervention = Faithful Intervention | Fallender Lotus-Stoß = Falling Lotus Strike | Fallende Spinne = Falling Spider | Hungersnot = Famine | Sense des Bauern = Farmer's Scythe | Günstige Winde = Favorable Winds | Fest für die Toten = Feast for the Dead | Schmaus der Verdorbenheit = Feast of Corruption | Schmaus der Seelen = Feast of Souls | Anmut des Federfußes = Featherfoot Grace | Reaktion = Feedback | Den Schmerz nicht spüren = Feel No Pain | Vorgetäuschte Neutralität = Feigned Neutrality | Wilde Aggression = Feral Aggression | Wilder Ausfall = Feral Lunge | Wilder Schlag = Ferocious Strike | Fruchtbare Jahreszeit = Fertile Season | Stinkender Boden = Fetid Ground | Fieberträume = Fevered Dreams | Erbitterter Schlag = Fierce Blow | Endstoß = Final Thrust | Finale der Wiederherstellung = Finale of Restoration | Feuereinstimmung = Fire Attunement | Feuersturm = Fire Storm | Feuerball = Fireball | Dreschen = Flail | Flammenstoß = Flame Burst | Eile des Flammen-Dschinn = Flame Djinn's Haste | Flammenfalle = Flame Trap | Feuergeschoss = Flare | Blitzende Klingen = Flashing Blades | Flüchtige Stabilität = Fleeting Stability | Fleisch von meinem Fleisch = Flesh of My Flesh | Blütezeit = Flourish | Schauer = Flurry | Konzentrierter Zorn = Focused Anger | Scharfschuss = Focused Shot | Energischer Schlag = Forceful Blow | Gegabelter Pfeil = Forked Arrow | Widerliches Gelage = Foul Feast | Reißzähne des Fuchses = Fox Fangs | Versprechen des Fuchses = Fox's Promise | Zerbrechlichkeit = Fragility | Gefrierende Böe = Freezing Gust | Fieberhafte Verteidigung = Frenzied Defense | Raserei = Frenzy | Kalte Rüstung = Frigid Armor | Frostexplosion = Frozen Burst | Eisboden = Frozen Soil | Frustration = Frustration | Zornige Axt = Furious Axe | Orkan = Gale | Galrath-Hieb = Galrath Slash | Schnittwunde = Gash | Blick aus dem Jenseits = Gaze from Beyond | Verächtlicher Blick = Gaze of Contempt | Wütendes Starren = Gaze of Fury | Großzügig war Tsungrai = Generous Was Tsungrai | Geisterhafte Eile = Ghostly Haste | Geisterwaffe = Ghostly Weapon | Geisterspiegel-Licht = Ghostmirror Light | Geschenk des Lebens = Gift of Health | Gladiatoren-Verteidigung = Gladiator's Defense | Glaspfeile = Glass Arrows | Lichtschimmer = Glimmer of Light | Schimmerndes Zeichen = Glimmering Mark | Glühender Blick = Glowing Gaze | Leuchtendes Eis = Glowing Ice | Glühendes Siegel = Glowing Signet | Leuchtstein = Glowstone | Glyphe der Konzentration = Glyph of Concentration | Glyphe der Elementarkraft = Glyph of Elemental Power | Glyphe der Energie = Glyph of Energy | Glyphe der Essenz = Glyph of Essence | Glyphe der Aufopferung = Glyph of Immolation | Glyphe der geringeren Energie = Glyph of Lesser Energy | Glyphe der Erneuerung = Glyph of Renewal | Glyphe der Wiederherstellung = Glyph of Restoration | Glyphe der Opferung = Glyph of Sacrifice | Glyphe der Schnelligkeit = Glyph of Swiftness | Gute Reise = Godspeed | Goldfangstoß = Golden Fang Strike | Goldener Fuchs-Stoß = Golden Fox Strike | Goldener Lotus-Stoß = Golden Lotus Strike | Goldener Phönix-Stoß = Golden Phoenix Strike | Goldener Schädel-Stoß = Golden Skull Strike | Raufen = Grapple | Zupackende Erde = Grasping Earth | Erfassend war Kuurong = Grasping Was Kuurong | Rüstung des Großen Zwergs = Great Dwarf Armor | Waffe des Großen Zwergs = Great Dwarf Weapon | Großflächenbrand = Greater Conflagration | Grenths Aura = Grenth's Aura | Grenths Ausgleich = Grenth's Balance | Grenths Finger = Grenth's Fingers | Grenths Griff = Grenth's Grasp | Greifenschlag = Griffon's Sweep | Wächter = Guardian | Gelenkte Waffe = Guided Weapon | Lenkende Hände = Guiding Hands | Schuld = Guilt | Böe = Gust | Hammerstreich = Hammer Bash | Lähmung = Hamstring | Griff des Läufers = Harrier's Grasp | Eile des Läufers = Harrier's Haste | Wurf des Läufers = Harrier's Toss | Hastiger Refrain = Hasty Refrain | Kopfstoß = Headbutt | Gebiet heilen = Heal Area | Gemeinsame Heilung = Heal as One | Anderen heilen = Heal Other | Gruppe heilen = Heal Party | Segen des Heilers = Healer's Boon | Verpflichtung des Heilers = Healer's Covenant | Heilender Hauch = Healing Breeze | Heilsalve = Healing Burst | Heilende Hände = Healing Hands | Heilendes Licht = Healing Light | Heilendes Band = Healing Ribbon | Heilring = Healing Ring | Heilender Samen = Healing Seed | Siegel der Heilung = Healing Signet | Heilquelle = Healing Spring | Heilende Berührung = Healing Touch | Heilendes Geflüster = Healing Whisper | Herz der Wut = Heart of Fury | Herz der heiligen Flamme = Heart of Holy Flame | Herz der Schatten = Heart of Shadow | Himmlische Wonne = Heaven's Delight | Heftiger Schlag = Heavy Blow | Heket-Toben = Heket's Rampage | Gebrochene Verhexung = Hex Breaker | Verhexungsfresser-Siegel = Hex Eater Signet | Verhexungsfresser-Strudel = Hex Eater Vortex | Verhexungsbrech-Arie = Hexbreaker Aria | Lebenskraft des Verhexers = Hexer's Vigor | Versteckte Trittnägel = Hidden Caltrops | Heilige Eile = Holy Haste | Heiliger Speer = Holy Spear | Heiliger Schlag = Holy Strike | Heiliger Schleier = Holy Veil | Heiliger Zorn = Holy Wrath | Hörner des Ochsen = Horns of the Ox | Hundert Klingen = Hundred Blades | Jägerschuss = Hunter's Shot | Hypochondrie = Hypochondria | Eisgefängnis = Ice Prison | Eisspeer = Ice Spear | Eisdornen = Ice Spikes | Eisprisma = Icy Prism | Eisfesseln = Icy Shackles | Eisadern = Icy Veins | Brandpfeile = Ignite Arrows | Ignoranz = Ignorance | Illusion der Eile = Illusion of Haste | Illusion der Schmerzen = Illusion of Pain | Illusion der Schwäche = Illusion of Weakness | Illusion der Waffen = Illusionary Weaponry | Bilder der Reue = Images of Remorse | Eingebildete Bürde = Imagined Burden | Mit Leben durchdringen = Imbue Health | Feueropfer = Immolate | Aufspießen = Impale | Flammenpfeile = Incendiary Arrows | Brandbänder = Incendiary Bonds | Unbeholfenheit = Ineptitude | Inferno = Inferno | Irritierende Hitze = Infuriating Heat | Zustand einflößen = Infuse Condition | Leben einflößen = Infuse Health | Heimtückischer Parasit = Insidious Parasite | Inspirative Rede = Inspirational Speech | Inspirierte Verzauberung = Inspired Enchantment | Inspirierte Verhexung = Inspired Hex | Intensität = Intensity | Einschüchternde Aura = Intimidating Aura | Blitz herbeirufen = Invoke Lightning | Eisenbeschlag = Iron Mist | Eiserne Handfläche = Iron Palm | Brutaler Schlag = Irresistible Blow | Unwiderstehlicher Schwung = Irresistible Sweep | Versplitterte Knochen = Jagged Bones | Gezackter Stoß = Jagged Strike | Jaizhenjuschlag = Jaizhenju Strike | Jameis Starren = Jamei's Gaze | Neidvoller Blick = Jaundiced Gaze | Einblick des Richters = Judge's Insight | Intervention des Richters = Judge's Intervention | Dschungelschlag = Jungle Strike | Kareis Heilkreis = Karei's Healing Circle | Scharfer Pfeil = Keen Arrow | Verwegener Hieb = Keen Chop | Schlussstein-Siegel = Keystone Signet | Zündelpfeile = Kindle Arrows | Kinetik-Rüstung = Kinetic Armor | Kirins Zorn = Kirin's Wrath | Kitahs Bürde = Kitah's Burden | Knieschneider = Knee Cutter | Zerfetzen = Lacerate | Zerfetzender Hieb = Lacerating Chop | Wehklage = Lamentation | Lavapfeile = Lava Arrows | Lavabecken = Lava Font | Trost des Anführers = Leader's Comfort | Eifer des Anführers = Leader's Zeal | Stich der springenden Mantis = Leaping Mantis Sting | Blutsauger-Siegel = Leech Signet | Leviathanschlag = Leviathan's Sweep | Leben = Life | Lebenseinstimmung = Life Attunement | Lebenssperre = Life Barrier | Lebensbindung = Life Bond | Lebensmantel = Life Sheath | Leben abzapfen = Life Siphon | Lebensübertragung = Life Transfer | Lebensfluchstoß = Lifebane Strike | Verzauberung lösen = Lift Enchantment | Licht der Erlösung = Light of Deliverance | Licht von Deldrimor = Light of Deldrimor | Licht von Dwayna = Light of Dwayna | Blick des Lichtbringers = Lightbringer's Gaze | Lichtbringer-Siegel = Lightbringer Signet | Blitzstrahl = Lightning Bolt | Blitzhammer = Lightning Hammer | Blitzspeer = Lightning Javelin | Kugelblitz = Lightning Orb | Blitzreflexe = Lightning Reflexes | Blitzschlag = Lightning Strike | Blitzwelle = Lightning Surge | Blitz-Berührung = Lightning Touch | Bleibender Fluch = Lingering Curse | Trost des Löwen = Lion's Comfort | Flüssige Flamme = Liquid Flame | Ersatzleben = Live Vicariously | Lebhaft war Naomei = Lively Was Naomei | Wut der Heuschrecke = Locust's Fury | Lotus-Stoß = Lotus Strike | Unter der Gürtellinie = Low Blow | Lyrik der Läuterung = Lyric of Purification | Lyrik des Eifers = Lyric of Zeal | Lyssas Angriff = Lyssa's Assault | Lyssas Aura = Lyssa's Aura | Lyssas Ausgleich = Lyssa's Balance | Lyssas Eile = Lyssa's Haste | Strudel = Maelstrom | Verderben des Magiers-Schuss = Magebane Shot | Magierschlag = Magehunter Strike | Magiejägerschmetterer = Magehunter's Smash | Magnet-Aura = Magnetic Aura | Magnetschub = Magnetic Surge | Verkrüppelungs-Speer = Maiming Spear | Verkrüppelungs-Schlag = Maiming Strike | Unwohlsein = Malaise | Böswilliger Stoß = Malicious Strike | Unheilvoller Eingriff = Malign Intervention | Berührung der Mantis = Mantis Touch | Mantra der Konzentration = Mantra of Concentration | Mantra der Erde = Mantra of Earth | Mantra des Feuers = Mantra of Flame | Mantra des Frosts = Mantra of Frost | Mantra der Inschriften = Mantra of Inscriptions | Mantra des Blitzes = Mantra of Lightning | Mantra des Bestehens = Mantra of Persistence | Mantra der Zurückrufung = Mantra of Recall | Mantra der Erholung = Mantra of Recovery | Mantra des Abschlusses = Mantra of Resolve | Mantra der Siegel = Mantra of Signets | Plünderer-Schuss = Marauder's Shot | Zeichen des Todes = Mark of Death | Zeichen der Wut = Mark of Fury | Zeichen der Unsicherheit = Mark of Insecurity | Zeichen der Unbeständigkeit = Mark of Instability | Zeichen des Schmerzes = Mark of Pain | Schutzzeichen = Mark of Protection | Zeichen des Rodgort = Mark of Rodgort | Zeichen der Subversion = Mark of Subversion | Schützenwette = Marksman's Wager | Märtyrer = Martyr | Masochismus = Masochism | Meister der Magie = Master of Magic | Meditation = Meditation | Sanftmut = Meekness | Melandrus Pfeile = Melandru's Arrows | Melandrus Angriff = Melandru's Assault | Melandrus Belastbarkeit = Melandru's Resilience | Melandrus Schuss = Melandru's Shot | Leiden heilen = Mend Ailment | Körper und Seele heilen = Mend Body and Soul | Zustand bessern = Mend Condition | Genesung = Mending | Genesungsgriff = Mending Grip | Genesungsrefrain = Mending Refrain | Genesungsberührung = Mending Touch | Geistige Sperre = Mental Block | Unbarmherziger Speer = Merciless Spear | Meteor = Meteor | Meteorschauer = Meteor Shower | Mächtiger Schlag = Mighty Blow | Mächtiger Wurf = Mighty Throw | Mächtig war Vorizun = Mighty Was Vorizun | Migräne = Migraine | Geistige Explosion = Mind Blast | Geistige Verbrennung = Mind Burn | Geistige Erfrierung = Mind Freeze | Geistiger Schock = Mind Shock | Geistiges Wrack = Mind Wrack | Geistbrecher = Mindbender | Trugbild-Umhang = Mirage Cloak | Spiegel der Entzauberung = Mirror of Disenchantment | Eisspiegel = Mirror of Ice | Gespiegelte Haltung = Mirrored Stance | Nebelform = Mist Form | Argwohn = Mistrust | Möbiusstoß = Moebius Strike | Mokele-Schlag = Mokele Smash | Schlammiges Terrain = Muddy Terrain | Mystische Verdorbenheit = Mystic Corruption | Mystische Heilung = Mystic Healing | Mystische Regeneration = Mystic Regeneration | Mystischer Sandsturm = Mystic Sandstorm | Mystischer Schwung = Mystic Sweep | Mystischer Wirbelsturm = Mystic Twister | Mystische Vitalität = Mystic Vigor | Natürliche Heilung = Natural Healing | Natürlicher Schwung = Natural Stride | Natürliche Laune = Natural Temper | Erneuerung der Natur = Nature's Renewal | Nekrose = Necrosis | Nekrotische Verwechslung = Necrotic Traversal | Nadelschuss = Needling Shot | Tobt niemals allein = Never Rampage Alone | Alptraumwaffe = Nightmare Weapon | Neunschwänziger Stoß = Nine Tail Strike | Eidschuss = Oath Shot | Obsidianflamme = Obsidian Flame | Obsidianfleisch = Obsidian Flesh | Blutopfer = Offering of Blood | Opfer des Geistes = Offering of Spirit | Attacke = Onslaught | Repressiver Blick = Oppressive Gaze | Orden der Abtrünnigkeit = Order of Apostasy | Orden der Schmerzen = Order of Pain | Orden des Vampirs = Order of the Vampire | Orden der Untoten = Order of Undeath | Fürbitte der Heilung = Orison of Healing | Otyughs Schrei = Otyugh's Cry | Anmaßender Schlag = Overbearing Smash | Überlastung = Overload | Pazifismus = Pacifism | Schmerzen = Pain | Schmerztauscher = Pain Inverter | Schmerz der Entzauberung = Pain of Disenchantment | Schmerzhafte Bindung = Painful Bond | Handflächenschlag = Palm Strike | Panik = Panic | Parasitäre Fesseln = Parasitic Bond | Geduldiger Geist = Patient Spirit | Frieden und Harmonie = Peace and Harmony | Durchbohr-Angriff = Penetrating Attack | Durchdringender Schlag = Penetrating Blow | Durchdringender Hieb = Penetrating Chop | Nachdenklicher Wächter = Pensive Guardian | Beharrliche Erinnerungen = Persistence of Memory | Pestilenz = Pestilence | Phantomschmerz = Phantom Pain | Phönix = Phoenix | Körperlicher Widerstand = Physical Resistance | Durchbohrende Falle = Piercing Trap | Festnageln = Pin Down | Frommer Angriff = Pious Assault | Fromme Konzentration = Pious Concentration | Frommer Zorn = Pious Fury | Fromme Eile = Pious Haste | Fromme Erneuerung = Pious Renewal | Fromme Wiederherstellung = Pious Restoration | Pest aussenden = Plague Sending | Pest-Siegel = Plague Signet | Pest-Berührung = Plague Touch | Kurzdistanzschuss = Point Blank Shot | Giftpfeil = Poison Arrow | Giftspitzen-Siegel = Poison Tip Signet | Vergiftetes Herz = Poisoned Heart | Giftbiss = Poisonous Bite | Sprung = Pounce | Kraftangriff = Power Attack | Kraftblock = Power Block | Kraftentzug = Power Drain | Kraftfluss = Power Flux | Kraftleck = Power Leak | Kraftfresser = Power Leech | Kraftsperre = Power Lock | Kraftrevanche = Power Return | Kraftschuss = Power Shot | Kraftdorn = Power Spike | Geübte Haltung = Practiced Stance | Präzisionsschuss = Precision Shot | Raubtier-Sprung = Predator's Pounce | Raubtierverbindung = Predatory Bond | Jagdsaison = Predatory Season | Vorbereiteter Schuss = Prepared Shot | Erhaltung = Preservation | Preis des Versagens = Price of Failure | Preis des Stolzes = Price of Pride | Urechos = Primal Echoes | Urzorn = Primal Rage | Band des Schutzes = Protective Bond | Schutzgeist = Protective Spirit | Schützend war Kaolai = Protective Was Kaolai | Verteidigung des Beschützers = Protector's Defense | Schlag des Beschützers = Protector's Strike | Übernatürliche Ablenkung = Psychic Distraction | Übernatürliche Labilität = Psychic Instability | Zermalmender Schlag = Pulverizing Smash | Bestrafungs-Schuss = Punishing Shot | Reiner Schlag = Pure Strike | Rein war Li Ming = Pure Was Li Ming | Zustände reinigen = Purge Conditions | Siegel der Reinigung = Purge Signet | Reinigendes Finale = Purifying Finale | Reinigender Schleier = Purifying Veil | Verwesende Galle = Putrid Bile | Explosion der Verwesung = Putrid Explosion | Verwesendes Fleisch = Putrid Flesh | Schnellschuss = Quick Shot | Beschleunigender Zephyr = Quickening Zephyr | Treibsand = Quicksand | Zitternde Klinge = Quivering Blade | Strahlende Sense = Radiant Scythe | Strahlungsfeld = Radiation Field | Wut des Ntouka = Rage of the Ntouka | Gemeinsam toben = Rampage as One | Schnellfeuer = Rapid Fire | Segen des Raben = Raven Blessing | Rabenflug = Raven Flight | Rabenschrei = Raven Shriek | Rabensturzflug = Raven Swoop | Rabenklauen = Raven Talons | Heißhungriger Blick = Ravenous Gaze | Strahl des Urteils = Ray of Judgment | Wind lesen = Read the Wind | Unreinheiten ausnutzen = Reap Impurities | Zeichen des Schnitters = Reaper's Mark | Schwung des Schnitters = Reaper's Sweep | Wiedergeburt = Rebirth | Rückruf = Recall | Rücksichtslose Hast = Reckless Haste | Essenz zurückfordern = Reclaim Essence | Gesundung = Recovery | Erholung = Recuperation | Wiederkehrende Unsicherheit = Recurring Insecurity | Verjüngung = Rejuvenation | Verzauberungen freisetzen = Release Enchantments | Heilmittel-Siegel = Remedy Signet | Verhexung entfernen = Remove Hex | Verzauberungen entreißen = Rend Enchantments | Zerreißende Aura = Rending Aura | Zerreißender Schwung = Rending Sweep | Zerreißende Berührung = Rending Touch | Leben verlängern = Renew Life | Erneuernde Erinnerungen = Renewing Memories | Erneuernder Schlag = Renewing Smash | Erneuernde Welle = Renewing Surge | Wiederholender Schlag = Repeating Strike | Unverwüstlich war Xiko = Resilient Was Xiko | Unverwüstliche Waffe = Resilient Weapon | Beruhigender Hauch = Restful Breeze | Wiederherstellung = Restoration | Zustand wiederherstellen = Restore Condition | Leben erneuern = Restore Life | Wiederbeleben = Resurrect | Gesang der Wiederbelebung = Resurrection Chant | Siegel der Wiederbelebung = Resurrection Signet | Vergeltung = Retribution | Rückkehr = Return | Enthüllte Verzauberung = Revealed Enchantment | Enthüllte Verhexung = Revealed Hex | Umkehrung des Schadens = Reversal of Damage | Umkehrung des Schicksals = Reversal of Fortune | Verhexung umkehren = Reverse Hex | Tier wiederbeleben = Revive Animal | Den Blitz reiten = Ride the Lightning | Totenstarre = Rigor Mortis | Verzauberung zerreißen = Rip Enchantment | Entgegnung = Riposte | Hochkommende Galle = Rising Bile | Herr der Rituale = Ritual Lord | Tosender Wind = Roaring Winds | Anrufung von Rodgort = Rodgort's Invocation | Verrottendes Fleisch = Rotting Flesh | Gemeinsam rennen = Run as One | Seele zerreißen = Rupture Soul | Ansturm = Rush | Rost = Rust | Siegel des Sadisten = Sadist's Signet | Sandscherben = Sand Shards | Sandsturm = Sandstorm | Wilder Sprung = Savage Pounce | Wilder Schuss = Savage Shot | Wilder Hieb = Savage Slash | Hitze der Savanne = Savannah Heat | Aasfresser-Schlag = Scavenger Strike | Fokus des Plünderers = Scavenger's Focus | Skorpiondraht = Scorpion Wire | Geißelverzauberung = Scourge Enchantment | Geißelheilung = Scourge Healing | Geißelopfer = Scourge Sacrifice | Schreischuss = Screaming Shot | Einblick des Schreibers = Scribe's Insight | Versengende Flammen = Searing Flames | Sengende Hitze = Searing Heat | Zweite Chance = Second Wind | Lebenssaat = Seed of Life | Suchende Pfeile = Seeking Arrows | Suchende Klinge = Seeking Blade | Eiternde Wunde = Seeping Wound | Selbstloser Geist = Selfless Spirit | Schlangen-Schnelligkeit = Serpent's Quickness | Arterienabtrennung = Sever Artery | Schattenfangzahn = Shadow Fang | Schattenform = Shadow Form | Schattenverschmelzung = Shadow Meld | Schatten der Angst = Shadow of Fear | Schatten der Eile = Shadow of Haste | Schattengefängnis = Shadow Prison | Schattenzuflucht = Shadow Refuge | Schattenzuflucht (Rollenspiel-Fertigkeit) = Shadow Sanctuary | Schattenschleier = Shadow Shroud | Schattenschlag = Shadow Strike | Schattenmarsch = Shadow Walk | Schattengesang = Shadowsong | Schattenbürde = Shadowy Burden | Schande = Shame | Schändliche Angst = Shameful Fear | Scherbensturm = Shard Storm | Geteilte Bürde = Shared Burden | Dolche wetzen = Sharpen Daggers | Täuschungen brechen = Shatter Delusions | Verzauberung brechen = Shatter Enchantment | Verhexung brechen = Shatter Hex | Sturm zerschlagen = Shatter Storm | Vernichtender Angriff = Shattering Assault | Trümmerstein = Shatterstone | Kriegsneurose = Shell Shock | Unterschlupf = Shelter | Heftiger Schildschlag = Shield Bash | Schildwächter = Shield Guardian | Schild der Absorption = Shield of Absorption | Ablenkungsschild = Shield of Deflection | Kraftschild = Shield of Force | Schild des Urteils = Shield of Judgment | Schild der Regeneration = Shield of Regeneration | Schildhaltung = Shield Stance | Schützende Hände = Shielding Hands | Angstschauer = Shivers of Dread | Schock = Shock | Schockpfeil = Shock Arrow | Stoßwelle = Shockwave | Schubs = Shove | Schrumpfende Rüstung = Shrinking Armor | Schleier des Kummers = Shroud of Distress | Schleier des Schweigens = Shroud of Silence | Sicht jenseits der Sicht = Sight Beyond Sight | Siegel der Aggression = Signet of Aggression | Siegel der Qual = Signet of Agony | Siegel der Bindung = Signet of Binding | Siegel der Erbeutung = Signet of Capture | Siegel der Unbeholfenheit = Signet of Clumsiness | Siegel der Verdorbenheit = Signet of Corruption | Siegel der Schöpfung = Signet of Creation | Siegel der tödlichen Verdorbenheit = Signet of Deadly Corruption | Siegel der Hingabe = Signet of Devotion | Siegel der Entzauberung = Signet of Disenchantment | Siegel der Unterbrechung = Signet of Disruption | Siegel der Ablenkung = Signet of Distraction | Siegel der Macht der Geister = Signet of Ghostly Might | Siegel der Demut = Signet of Humility | Siegel der Illusionen = Signet of Illusions | Siegel der Infektion = Signet of Infection | Siegel des Urteils = Signet of Judgment | Siegel der verlorenen Seelen = Signet of Lost Souls | Siegel der Bosheit = Signet of Malice | Siegel der Mitternacht = Signet of Midnight | Siegel der mystischen Geschwindigkeit = Signet of Mystic Speed | Siegel des mystischen Zorns = Signet of Mystic Wrath | Siegel des frommen Lichts = Signet of Pious Light | Siegel der frommen Zurückhaltung = Signet of Pious Restraint | Siegel der Wut = Signet of Rage | Siegel der Zurückrufung = Signet of Recall | Siegel der Verjüngung = Signet of Rejuvenation | Siegel der Entfernung = Signet of Removal | Siegel der Wiederkehr = Signet of Return | Siegel der Schatten = Signet of Shadows | Siegel des Kummers = Signet of Sorrow | Siegel der Geister = Signet of Spirits | Siegel der Ausdauer = Signet of Stamina | Siegel der Stärke = Signet of Strength | Siegel des Leidens = Signet of Suffering | Siegel der Synergie = Signet of Synergy | Siegel des toxischen Schocks = Signet of Toxic Shock | Siegel des Zwielichts = Signet of Twilight | Siegel der Müdigkeit = Signet of Weariness | Silberflügel-Hieb = Silverwing Slash | Simpler Diebstahl = Simple Thievery | Geschwindigkeit abzapfen = Siphon Speed | Kraft abzapfen = Siphon Strength | Schädel spalten = Skull Crack | Speer des Würgers = Slayer's Spear | Rutschiger Boden = Slippery Ground | Splitter-Rüstung = Sliver Armor | Schuss des Faultierjägers = Sloth Hunter's Shot | Peinigung = Smite | Zustand zerschlagen = Smite Condition | Verhexung zerschlagen = Smite Hex | Segen des Peinigers = Smiter's Boon | Rauchpulver-Verteidigung = Smoke Powder Defense | Rauchfalle = Smoke Trap | Glühende Kohle = Smoldering Embers | Durchtriebener Krimineller = Smooth Criminal | Schlinge = Snare | Überraschungsangriff = Sneak Attack | Schneesturm = Snow Storm | Soldaten-Verteidigung = Soldier's Defense | Wut des Soldaten = Soldier's Fury | Geschwindigkeit des Soldaten = Soldier's Speed | Soldaten-Haltung = Soldier's Stance | Soldatenstoß = Soldier's Strike | Lied der Konzentration = Song of Concentration | Machtgesang = Song of Power | Lied der Läuterung = Song of Purification | Gesang der Wiederherstellung = Song of Restoration | Beruhigung = Soothing | Beruhigende Bilder = Soothing Images | Beruhigende Erinnerungen = Soothing Memories | Seelenwiderhaken = Soul Barbs | Seelenfessel = Soul Bind | Seelenschmaus = Soul Feast | Seelenfresser = Soul Leech | Seelenverflechtung = Soul Twisting | Speer der Wut = Spear of Fury | Speer des Lichts = Spear of Light | Speer des Blitzes = Spear of Lightning | Speer der Erlösung = Spear of Redemption | Speerschlag = Spear Swipe | Zauberbrecher = Spell Breaker | Zauberschild = Spell Shield | Dornenfalle = Spike Trap | Rückenschauer = Spinal Shivers | Geisterbindung = Spirit Bond | Geistersegenstoß = Spirit Boon Strike | Geisterbrand = Spirit Burn | Geisterlenkung = Spirit Channeling | Geisterlicht = Spirit Light | Geisterlichtwaffe = Spirit Light Weapon | Geist des Versagens = Spirit of Failure | Geisterriss = Spirit Rift | Geistfesseln = Spirit Shackles | Geist abzapfen = Spirit Siphon | Geist zu Fleisch = Spirit to Flesh | Geistübertragung = Spirit Transfer | Geistermarsch = Spirit Walk | Geschenk des Geistes = Spirit's Gift | Geistesstärke = Spirit's Strength | Geistsauger-Aura = Spiritleech Aura | Geisterschmerz = Spiritual Pain | Boshafter Geist = Spiteful Spirit | Splitterschuss = Splinter Shot | Splitterwaffe = Splinter Weapon | Sieger plündern = Spoil Victor | Makelloser Verstand = Spotless Mind | Makellose Seele = Spotless Soul | Sprinten = Sprint | Umwerfender Schlag = Staggering Blow | Umwerfende Gewalt = Staggering Force | Stehender Hieb = Standing Slash | Sternenexplosion = Star Burst | Ruhige Haltung = Steady Stance | Dampf = Steam | Hieb des stählernen Fangzahns = Steelfang Slash | Gestohlene Eile = Stolen Speed | Steindolche = Stone Daggers | Steinmantel = Stone Sheath | Steinschläger = Stone Striker | Steinfleisch-Aura = Stoneflesh Aura | Steinseelenschlag = Stonesoul Strike | Steinigung = Stoning | Sturmjäger = Storm Chaser | Eile des Sturm-Dschinn = Storm Djinn's Haste | Umarmung des Sturms = Storm's Embrace | Stärke der Ehre = Strength of Honor | Gemeinsam zuschlagen = Strike as One | Verzauberung rauben = Strip Enchantment | Betäubender Schlag = Stunning Strike | Beistand = Succor | Leiden = Suffering | Summe aller Ängste = Sum of All Fears | Eis-Kobold herbeirufen = Summon Ice Imp | Mursaat herbeirufen = Summon Mursaat | Naga-Schamanen herbeirufen = Summon Naga Shaman | Rubin-Dschinn herbeirufen = Summon Ruby Djinn | Geister herbeirufen = Summon Spirits | Sonne-Mond-Hieb = Sun and Moon Slash | Trennender Angriff = Sundering Attack | Trennende Waffe = Sundering Weapon | Sonnenspeer-Wiedergeburtssiegel = Sunspear Rebirth Signet | Unterstützender Geist = Supportive Spirit | Tauschen = Swap | Schneller Hieb = Swift Chop | Schneller Speer = Swift Javelin | Wirbelnde Aura = Swirling Aura | Symbiose = Symbiosis | Symbiotisches Band = Symbiotic Bond | Symbol des Zorns = Symbol of Wrath | Symbolische Schnelligkeit = Symbolic Celerity | Symbolische Haltung = Symbolic Posture | Symbolischer Schlag = Symbolic Strike | Symbole der Inspiration = Symbols of Inspiration | Sympathisches Gesicht = Sympathetic Visage | Verdorbenes Fleisch = Tainted Flesh | Geschmack des Todes = Taste of Death | Geschmack der Schmerzen = Taste of Pain | Reizen = Tease | Technobabbel = Technobabble | Teinais Kristalle = Teinai's Crystals | Teinais Hitze = Teinai's Heat | Teinais Gefängnis = Teinai's Prison | Teinais Wind = Teinai's Wind | Schläfenstoß = Temple Strike | Glaubensprüfung = Test of Faith | Rausch des Sieges = Thrill of Victory | Dreck werfen = Throw Dirt | Donnerschlag = Thunderclap | Tigerhaltung = Tiger Stance | Wut des Tigers = Tiger's Fury | Totem des Menschen = Totem of Man | Berührung der Qual = Touch of Agony | Toxische Kälte = Toxic Chill | Giftigkeit = Toxicity | Trampelnder Ochse = Trampling Ox | Ruhig war Tanasen = Tranquil Was Tanasen | Ruhe = Tranquility | Fokus des Fallenstellers = Trapper's Focus | Geschwindigkeit des Fallenstellers = Trapper's Speed | Dreifachhieb = Triple Chop | Dreifachschuss = Triple Shot | Stolperdraht = Tripwire | Tryptophan-Siegel = Tryptophan Signet | Trollsalbe = Troll Unguent | Doppelter Mondschwung = Twin Moon Sweep | Schlangenzähne = Twisting Fangs | Geschwürige Lungen = Ulcerous Lungs | Unblockbarer Wurf = Unblockable Throw | Unheiliger Schmaus = Unholy Feast | Vereinigung = Union | Unnatürliches Siegel = Unnatural Signet | Unsichtbare Wut = Unseen Fury | Schwankender Boden = Unsteady Ground | Unvermuteter Stoß = Unsuspecting Strike | Unnachgiebige Aura = Unyielding Aura | Segen der Bärin = Ursan Blessing | Bärengewalt = Ursan Force | Bärenwut = Ursan Rage | Bärenbrüllen = Ursan Roar | Bärenstoß = Ursan Strike | Vampirangriff = Vampiric Assault | Vampirbiss = Vampiric Bite | Vampir-Starren = Vampiric Gaze | Vampirgeist = Vampiric Spirit | Vampirschwarm = Vampiric Swarm | Vampir-Berührung = Vampiric Touch | Vampirismus = Vampirism | Dunstklinge = Vapor Blade | Dornenschleier = Veil of Thorns | Rache = Vengeance | Nachtragend war Khanhei = Vengeful Was Khanhei | Rachsüchtige Waffe = Vengeful Weapon | Veratas Aura = Verata's Aura | Veratas Starren = Verata's Gaze | Veratas Opfer = Verata's Sacrifice | Bösartiger Angriff = Vicious Attack | Siegreicher Schwung = Victorious Sweep | Energischer Geist = Vigorous Spirit | Fauler Gestank = Vile Miasma | Abscheuliche Berührung = Vile Touch | Verteidigung der Viper = Viper's Defense | Vipernnest = Viper's Nest | Ansteckung = Virulence | Visionen des Bedauerns = Visions of Regret | Lebendige Segnung = Vital Blessing | Wesentliche Wohltat = Vital Boon | Wesentliche Waffe = Vital Weapon | Stimmminderheit = Vocal Minority | Lautstark war Sogolon = Vocal Was Sogolon | Beweglichkeit des Wolfes = Volfen Agility | Segen des Wolfes = Volfen Blessing | Blutgier des Wolfes = Volfen Bloodlust | Wolfskralle = Volfen Claw | Wolfsprung = Volfen Pounce | Salve = Volley | Gelübde der Frömmigkeit = Vow of Piety | Schweigegelübde = Vow of Silence | Gelübde der Stärke = Vow of Strength | Schicksalsklage = Wail of Doom | Klagende Waffe = Wailing Weapon | Wälzerbiss = Wallow's Bite | Wanderndes Auge = Wandering Eye | Fernweh = Wanderlust | Abwehr gegen Elemente = Ward Against Elements | Abwehr gegen Feinde = Ward Against Foes | Abwehr gegen Schaden = Ward Against Harm | Abwehr gegen Nahkampf = Ward Against Melee | Kreis der Stabilität = Ward of Stability | Kreis der Schwäche = Ward of Weakness | Waffe des Kriegshetzers = Warmonger's Weapon | Verschlagenheit des Kriegers = Warrior's Cunning | Ausdauer des Kriegers = Warrior's Endurance | Wachsame Haltung = Wary Stance | Spare in der Zeit ... = Waste Not, Want Not | Verfall des Verschwenders = Wastrel's Collapse | Ableben des Verschwenders = Wastrel's Demise | Verschwendung = Wastrel's Worry | Wachsame Heilung = Watchful Healing | Wachsame Intervention = Watchful Intervention | Wachsamer Geist = Watchful Spirit | Wassereinstimmung = Water Attunement | Wasserdreizack = Water Trident | Weg der Perfektion = Way of Perfection | Weg des Assassinen = Way of the Assassin | Weg der leeren Handfläche = Way of the Empty Palm | Weg des Fuchses = Way of the Fox | Weg des Lotus = Way of the Lotus | Weg des Meisters = Way of the Master | Rüstung schwächen = Weaken Armor | Weiche Knie = Weaken Knees | Schwäche-Falle = Weakness Trap | Waffe der Aggression = Weapon of Aggression | Waffe der Wut = Weapon of Fury | Waffe der Beschleunigung = Weapon of Quickening | Waffe der Behebung = Weapon of Remedy | Waffe der Erneuerung = Weapon of Renewal | Schattenwaffe = Weapon of Shadow | Waffe der Abwehr = Weapon of Warding | Ermüdender Speer = Wearying Spear | Ermüdender Schlag = Wearying Strike | Netz der Störung = Web of Disruption | Brunnen des Blutes = Well of Blood | Brunnen der Dunkelheit = Well of Darkness | Brunnen der Kraft = Well of Power | Brunnen des Ruins = Well of Ruin | Brunnen der Stille = Well of Silence | Brunnen des Leidens = Well of Suffering | Gottloser Brunnen = Well of the Profane | Brunnen der Müdigkeit = Well of Weariness | Wirbelnde Axt = Whirling Axe | Wirbelangriff = Whirling Charge | Wirbelverteidigung = Whirling Defense | Wirbelsturm = Whirlwind | Wirbelsturmangriff = Whirlwind Attack | Segen des Ausübers = Wielder's Boon | Mittel des Ausübers = Wielder's Remedy | Stoß des Ausübers = Wielder's Strike | Eifer des Ausübers = Wielder's Zeal | Rundumschlag = Wild Blow | Wilder Stoß = Wild Strike | Wilder Wurf = Wild Throw | Windgeschwindigkeit = Windborne Speed | Winde = Winds | Wind der Entzauberung = Winds of Disenchantment | Trennung = Winnowing | Winter = Winter | Umarmung des Winters = Winter's Embrace | Verhexungen zurücknehmen = Withdraw Hexes | Verwelken = Wither | Verkümmernde Aura = Withering Aura | Wort des Tadels = Word of Censure | Wort der Heilung = Word of Healing | Tröstende Worte = Words of Comfort | Verwundender Schlag = Wounding Strike | Xinraes Waffe = Xinrae's Weapon | Yetischlag = Yeti Smash | Eifererfeuer = Zealot's Fire | Eifrige Hymne = Zealous Anthem | Eifrige Segnung = Zealous Benediction | Eifrige Erneuerung = Zealous Renewal | Eifriger Schwung = Zealous Sweep | Eifriges Gelübde = Zealous Vow | Zojuns Eile = Zojun's Haste | Zojuns Schuss = Zojun's Shot